


Scenes from a Wedding

by shopgirl152



Series: Lost Connections [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Laughter, Nanowrimo2017, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception, Wedding Rings, Wedding Toasts, best man speech, first dance as husband and wife, reception, the guests arrive, toasts, wedding celebrations, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: Isabella gave him a warm smile, cupping his face in her hand, drawing him to her, the two sharing a tender kiss. "Phineas?""Mm?""I think I wanna marry you."He laughed, slightly pulling away, leaning his forehead against hers. "Yeah. Me too."





	1. Prologue

"Mom? Dad?" Abigail stepped inside the house. "Mom, I'm back from Lyndsey's. Sorry I'm home so late. We had to study for this project and...Mom?" She searched the downstairs area of the house. "Dad? Anybody home?" Her eyes fell on the suitcase in the hallway and she shrugged, slowly making her way upstairs.

As she reached the landing, she noticed a light orange tie, dark blue blazer and white dress shirt lying on the floor. Her lips twitched into a smile as she followed the trail to her Mother's bedroom, softly knocking on the door. "Mom, I'm home." She opened the door a crack, peeking inside. Her parents were inside, her Mom wearing a night shirt, her Dad in a pair of boxer shorts, the two slow dancing in the middle of the room.

Abigail grinned, tiptoeing away from the door and down the hall to her own bedroom. She threw her backpack on the bed, fishing her cell phone out of pocket and unlocking it. She sat down on the bed, opening instagram, her jaw dropping in surprise.

The first photo on her news feed was from Isabelwatersprite30, her Mother. The photo showed two black velvet ring boxes sitting open on a restaurant table surrounded by candle light. One showed a gold wedding band, the other a beautiful pink diamond ring. Below was a caption:

_Can you believe it? We both had the same idea! Lol. :-) I said yes and so did he!_

"Hashtag engaged, hashtag we finally said yes, hashtag new start, hashtag no more waiting, hashtag most romantic night ever, hashtag to be married." Abigail grinned as she scrolled through the comments.

 **Baljeatlestpiesquared:** Thank goodness! I cannot believe you took this long! Buford told me everything!

 **Bufabulous09:** Finally! Now can ya please have the weddin soon? I really don't wanna wait another fifteen years before ya guys decide ta tie the knot.

 **ferboochY8:** :-)

The teenager started as her phone rang, Buford's name on the caller id. She grinned as she answered. "Hey Buford."

He wasted no time. "Yo Abby. When's the weddin? We gotta start plannin."


	2. Chapter 1

_One year later, Danville California_

"Gretchen, hurry it up already! If we don't leave in half an hour, we're gonna miss our flight!"

"I'm coming." Gretchen emerged from the bedroom, lugging a huge suitcase. "Honey, could you help me with this?"

"No problem." Buford went to lift the suitcase, only to grunt. "Dude, whatcha got in here?"

"The essentials." She gave him a pointed look. "And don't call me dude."

"Sorry. Seriously though, what's in here? The kitchen sink?"

"Clothes, makeup, hair dryer...a bevy of other things. A girl has to be prepared."

"Whatever ya say." The drummer picked up the suitcase, lugging it out to the curb, fishing a cell phone out of his shorts pocket. "Yo Ferb! What's your ETA? You and Nessa close?" He lowered the cell as a car pulled up, the passenger window rolling down.

"Hey Buford," Vanessa waved. "You and Gretchen ready?"

"Soon as she's finished packin." He pointed behind him. "Prettty sure she's bringin everythin _and_ the kitchen sink." She laughed. "Hey Ferb."

Ferb waved in greeting from the driver side before putting the car in park and hopping out, popping the trunk.

"Don't know why they can't get married here," the drummer grumbled, throwing the suitcase into the trunk before climbing into the backseat. "Their friends are here."

"Well, maybe it signifies a new start," Vanessa offered. She studied him a moment. "You've matured nicely."

"So have you."

"The others are meeting us at the airport right?"

"I know Baljeet and Ginger are, probably Django and Holly too. Can't speak for the rest of 'em. They'll be along."

* * *

 

"Ginger, are you sure you do not need to bring anything else?"

"No. I'm fine Baljeet."

"But, mathematical probability states--"

Ginger shut him up with a kiss. "You and your mathematical probabilities. Don't you ever get tired of being uptight?" she teased.

"I am not uptight." Baljeet smirked through the kiss. "Well, not very much anyway. Or I guess, not as much as I used to be. And when I am, you are there to balance me out." He dipped her. "Babe."

"Baljeet, it's nice sharing this romantic moment with you--you know I enjoy them--but we need to pick up Jeremy, Candace and the kids."

"You are right." Baljeet took her hand, glancing at her carry on bag. "Are you _sure_ you do not need to pack more essentials?"

"I'm sure. Now let's go. They're probably waiting for us."

* * *

 

"Amanda! Xavier! Fred!" Candace yelled up the stairs in an attempt to corral her children. "Get down here! Baljeet and Ginger will be here any minute!"

"Let go of my clothes twerp!" Amanda appeared on the landing, attempting to wrestle a shirt out of her brother's hand. "Fred, gimmie that!"

"We're trying to build a rocket ship out of clothes! We need it!"

"Use somebody else's clothes!"

"I can't use Xavier's; they're the same size as mine!"

"Are you calling me fat?!" Amanda turned, spotting her mother on the landing. "Mom, Fred just called me fat!"

"He didn't call you fat," pointed out Xavier. "He meant your body size is taller and skinnier. Those clothes make for better rocket ships."

"Mom!"

Candace refrained from slapping her forehead in frustration. "Criminey. Why did we have three children?" she muttered. "Amanda! Stop fighting with your brothers and get down here! We have to be ready when Baljeet and Ginger show up!"

"But Mom--"

"No buts." Candace took a calming breath. "Amanda, honey, do you want to go to Uncle Phineas wedding or not?"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Amanda disappeared from the landing, reappearing with a suitcase, lugging it downstairs. "Hasn't he known Isabella since you guys were kids?"

"Yes..." Candace started slowly. "But it's a very long story honey." She took a step toward the stairs. "Xavier! Fred! Suitcases! NOW!"

Seconds later, Xavier and Fred popped into view in front of her.

"Teleportation device," Fred stated proudly. "Uncle Phineas taught us how to build one."

"And Uncle Ferb taught us how to read the blueprints to build it," added Xavier.

"That's very nice boys, but is there a way you could teleport your suitcases down here as well?"

"No problem." Fred pointed a device at the stairs and a yellow beam of light shot out, zig-zagging off the walls, picture frames and mirrors. Seconds later, the suitcases floated out of the boys bedroom and down the stairs, wrapped in the yellow beam. They softly landed at the boys feet.

"You couldn't do that with mine?" Amanda grumbled.

Fred blinked at her. "You already lugged your suitcase downstairs."

"Which was much slower than what we did," added Xavier.

"Ugh. Mo--"

"Outside kids." Candace took a cleansing breath. "Go outside and wait for Uncle Baljeet and Aunt Ginger." She ushered the kids outsider, shutting the front door. "Well that was unnecessary." She trotted upstairs, taking them two at a time. "Jeremy, are you ready?"

"Yep. All packed. Got yours and mine." Jeremy emerged from their bedroom, wheeling two suitcases behind him. "How you feeling Candace?"

"Oh fine. The kids were fighting again. Did you see the teleportation device the boys built?"

"I did. To bad you shooed them outside already; I could have used it."

"Well luckily I'm here to help." She grabbed a red rolling suitcase, kissing her husband on the cheek. "Let's roll."

* * *

 

"Django, will you get out here already?" Holly tapped her foot impatiently. "I swear I have to keep tabs on that boy."

"Why are you guys dating again?" Adyson asked.

"Who knows?" The woman smirked. "He tries. And he makes me laugh. So there's that. When are you going to start dating, Addie?"

"When a decent enough guy comes along." She smirked. "I haven't found one yet."

"I heard Irving's still available..."

"Ew." Adyson made a face. "Pass. Besides, doesn't Milly have a thing for him?"

"I think so. Have they started dating yet?"

"Who knows?" Adyson glanced into the hallway. "You might wanna see where your boy is."

"Django!" Holly walked into the living room. "Seriously, where is he?" She put her hands on her hips, thinking. She snapped her fingers. "I know where he is."

"Where?"

"Follow me." Holly motioned Adyson to follow her, the two heading into the backyard. In the very back corner of the yard sat a studio. Holly stopped outside it, knocking. "Django! You in there?!"

The door to the studio opened, revealing Django still in his pajamas. He gave her a wry smile. "Hi Holly. Did you call me?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, shooting him a glare. "Mmhmm. I called you _several_ times. You could have told me you were in the studio."

"Sorry. Inspiration struck at an early hour." He yawned. "Are the others here yet?"

"Just me so far," Adyson said, smirking at the man's attire. "Nice pjs by the way."

He shot her a sardonic glare.

"You better hurry into the house and get dressed. Irving and Milly will be here soon."

"Holly! Django! Anyone home?!" Irving called from the front of the house.

"Speaking of Irving and Milly..." Adyson teased.

Holly did a facepalm, eyeing her boyfriend. "Finish what you're doing and get dressed!"

He gave her a peck on the cheek before closing the studio door and locking it. "Be back in two shakes."

"Guys?" Milly's voice now.

"We're out here Milly!" Adyson called, cupping her hands around her mouth. She turned to Holly. "We'd better go play hostesses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun chapter to write. Especially Candace's scene; I can imagine her house being this way on an almost daily basis.


	3. Chapter 2

_Five hours later, Pensacola Florida_

"GIRLS!" Isabella ran through the airport, enveloping her friends in a hug. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!"

"IZZY!" The women squealed in unison, all shrieking with excitement as they pelted her with a million questions.

"How's the wedding coming along?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you excited?"

"How's Phineas doing?"

"I saw the photo on instagram! You proposed at the same time?! How cute!"

"Oh my gosh! Tell us EVERYTHING!"

Isabella laughed, wiping away happy tears. "I will tell you girls everything. But right now, we need to get moving. The wedding's tomorrow; you need to get fitted for dresses, and then there's rehearsal and--"

"Leave everything to me."

Isabella broke into a grin as Candace and Jeremy walked up. "Candace, it's so great to see you!" She wrapped the woman in a hug, smiling over her shoulder at Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy. Hey kids."

"Hi," said Amanda distractedly, flicking through her phone.

"We're here!" exclaimed Fred.

"And I'm here also," Xavier echoed.

"I'm so glad you all could make it." Isabella gave everyone a warm smile before turning her attention back to Candace. "Thank you so much for volunteering to be wedding planner. I realize it's been a long year of planning and endless late night Skype calls and Perry having to calm you down..." she glanced around. "Where _is_ Perry?"

The entire group laughed.

"Boy if that ain't familiar," Buford said, walking up. He pointed behind him. "Ferb, Nessa and Gretchen flew in with me; they're headin out to the rental car place to see if we can rent a van for the weekend. Might be easier than havin several rental cars."

"Good idea man," Django agreed.

"Also..." Buford turned, motioning to someone walking up behind him. "You'll never believe who we ran into--"

"KATIE!" The Fireside Girl alums squealed, wrapping their friend in a hug.

"Oh my gosh Katie; I don't think we've seen you in, what, two years?" Adyson asked.

"Something like that," Katie answered, smiling. "It's been awhile." She turned to Isabella. "You--"

"I owe you an explanation. I know." Isabella frowned. "I promise, I will tell you and the girls _everything_. But right now--"

"Right now, we need ta get movin." Buford slung an arm around Isabella's shoulders, addressing the others. "Once everyone gets their luggage, let's meet out front and load up." He flashed a rare grin. "Let's get this wedding weekend started!"

"Thanks Buford," Isabella mouthed.

He smiled, giving her a sideways hug before motioning the others to follow him.

"Perry came a few days ago," Candace answered as everybody headed for the luggage carousels. "I guess Phineas has something special for him to do."

* * *

 

"Perry, this is my daughter Abigail. Abigail, this is Perry."

Abigail raised a brow as Perry took a step forward, extending a paw. She took the offered paw and shook it. "A platypus? Huh. I thought they didn't do much."

"Most platypi," Phineas explained. "But not this one; Perry's special." The monotreme puffed out his chest with pride. "Honorably discharged from a secret organization. And unfortunately, that's all I can tell you." The fifteen year old's brow raised higher. "Trust me; very hush hush."

"So...what are we doing again?"

"Well, Perry's been helping Candace and your Mom plan the wedding for the past year. Everything's pretty much set, but Candace and Isabella have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"They want you be a junior bridesmaid."

The fifteen year old's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?!"

"Really. Now--" the lead vocalist paused, pulling his cell from a pocket. "Everyone just pulled up. You'll be going with Mom and her friends to get fitted for dresses and everything else. If you want to be a junior bridesmaid, you'd better hurry up; once the guys unload everything, the girls will be heading to the salon."

Abigail raced out the door to the front yard.

"As for you..." Phineas turned to the monotreme, pulling him into a tight hug. "First of all, it's really good to see you."

The platypus returned the embrace, pulling back a little, shooting the red head a questioning look.

"What I want you to do. Right." Phineas reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling something from it. "I want you to be in charge of the rings." Perry's eyes widened. "It's not that I don't trust Ferb--because I do--but he's so busy with all the best man duties that we thought you should do the honors."

Perry beamed, taking the rings from the red head.

"You'll guard them with your life right?" He asked half jokingly.

The monotreme saluted.

"Great!"

"Phineas! My man!"

"Hey Buddy!" Phineas stood up as he greeted Django, shaking the man's hand before pulling him into a bro hug. "How's everything going? I heard your latest art installation went well. Sorry I couldn't make it; between wrapping up the tour and wedding preparations, I've been a little busy." He gave his friend a wry smile. "Any chance I can talk you back into touring with us?"

Django laughed. "Sorry man, but the art dream calls. Besides, your new merchandising guy is doing great; I love the designs I've been seeing on the Summer Still Rocks website."

"That's true..."

"You alright man? You look a little nervous."

"It's okay to get cold feet right? I mean, that's normal right?"

"Sure. It's only natural you'd feel nervous. But, you've waited a year for this moment; it'll all work out."

"I know it will definitely work out."

"Baljeet!" The red head forgot his nervousness as he grabbed Baljeet, pulling him into a hug. "How are you?! I haven't seen you in years!" He pulled back, studying the other man. "You look good."

"I am mad at you."

"What? Why?"

Baljeet tried to look serious, but couldn't pull it off. "I have had to learn everything from Buford and Ferb. You couldn't tell me about your road trip with the daughter you did not know you had?"

"Hey, I was on the road with him and I didn't even know," said Django. "Irving was in the dark too. Nobody bothered to tell the roadies."

"It...was kind of a last minute thing," the red head admitted, embarrassed. "Abigail--my daughter--showed up at our hotel room one night, said Isabella had been kidnapped...it was a lot to process."

"Nope. That is not a good enough explanation." Baljeet humphed, sitting down on the couch. "I want details. And Django and Irving deserve the whole story as well." He glanced at the platyus. "Perry, did you know?" The platypus shook his head. "Perry needs to know too."

"Come on Jeet; give him a break," said Django. "I think he was a litte busy."

"No. Sorry. I want the entire story."

"So do I," said Irving, walking up. He mock glared at the red head. "Did you know Ferb and Buford made me sing lead one night? I sang the campfire song. Ad let me tell you, that song was not as popular as it used to be." He paused for a beat. "They threw tomatoes at me."

Phineas cringed, looking between his friends and Perry. "Guess I should have been more considerate and told all of you."

Perry nodded.

"Okay, so here's what happened. And this is the whole story, I promise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know the whole story? Start with Lost Connections, the first story in the series. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894930/chapters/37042146
> 
> P.S. You don't have to start with Lost Connections; the above is just a suggestion if you're curious and happened to find this story first.
> 
> Happy Thursday/Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

"Mom, are you excited?" Abigail asked, sticking her hand out so a salon lady could apply nail polish to it.

"Are you kidding? I'm beyond excited. I've only been plannng this my entire life."

"Mine too," Candace joked. "Well, anybody's wedding. Phineas told me when we were kids that I could plan his wedding. Which I am." She reached over and squeezed Isabella's hand. "I always hoped it would be yours too."

Isabella smiled. "I'm not going to lie; while I _am_ excited, I'm also a little nervous."

"That's normal," Gretchen answered. "You're a bride to be. It's only natural you'd feel nervous."

"But you don't need to be," Ginger added. "Because we're all here for you."

"Well, for you and to have a good time," Adyson teased.

"Nice support Addie," Holly deadpanned.

Isabella laughed. "I missed you girls."

"We've missed you too," responded Katie.

"Now what's this about you being kidnapped by Thaddeus and Thor?" Milly asked.

"And how come we never heard from you after the week you stayed with me?" Katie asked. "Not to be mean, but you left us all in the dark after you found out you were pregnant and moved to Pensacola."

Isabella blushed furiously, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Well..."

"Seriously Mom?" Abigail chided. "You didn't even tell your best friends let alone Dad?"

"And Phineas was a wreck for about a year after you took off," Gretchen added, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Buford, Ferb, Nessa and I were starting to get worried."

"He'd talk about you all the time and tried calling you every day, but no matter how many times he called, you never answered," said Vanessa. "You really hurt him Isabella. After awhile, once Summer Still Rocks started getting big, he gave up trying to contact you and threw himself into touring." She gave the bride a pointed look. "You owe all of us an explanation."

Isabella sighed. "You girls are right. It's time I explained myself."

* * *

 

"Phineas, I'm sorry."

The red head turned around. "For what?"

"For taking off. For never answering your calls and voicemails. For never telling you you were a Father. For not telling you you had a daughter." She hesitated. "And for making you work so hard when it came to proposing to me."

"Isabella..." he took both her hands in his, gazing into her eyes. "You already explained and told me everythig that day at the coffee shop. And proposing to you was actually kinda fun." He smiled. "It was a challenge; you know me, I like coming up with creative solutions to problems."

"Yes, but maybe I should have said yes the first time" She suddely thought of something. "Did you even _have_ a ring when you proposed to me the first time?"

He chuckled. "No. I didn't have a ring for the first five proposals. It was only after the fifth proposal that I realized I should probably buy an actual ring."

"You didn't propose a fifth time..."

"I did. The night we were cuddled on the couch. You were asleep." The two shared a smile. "Isabella, you have nothing left to apologize for. We're getting married tomorrow; that's all that matters."

Isabella gave him a warm smile, cupping his face in her hand, drawing him to her, the two sharing a tender kiss. "Phineas?"

"Mm?"

"I think I wanna marry you."

He laughed, slightly pulling away, resting his forehead against hers. "Yeah. Me too."


	5. Chapter 4

_The next day, late afternoon_

"It's a beautiful night, they're looking for something dumb to do..." Django stood outside Holly's hotel room, lightly knocking on the door. He placed a hand behind his back, waiting patiently. He was dressed in a sharp, light yellow suit with a matchng blazer over it. Moments later, Holly opened the door, dressed in a similiar matching yellow dress.

She smiled at him, singing. "Hey Django, I think she wants to marry him." He held out an arm and she took it, the two heading down the hallway, knocking on another door.

Ginger threw open the door seconds later, dressed in a dark blue dress and head band, carrying a small white purse. "Is it the look in her eyes, or is it his dancing shoes?" Her and Holly sang in unison. "Hey baby, I think he wants to marry her."

Baljeet emerged from behind Ginger, dressed in a similiar colored suit that matched Ginger's dress. He did a quick dance step, taking Ginger's hand, the two twirling around the hall. "Well I know a big church on the boulevard they can go--"

"No one will know," Ginger sang.

"Come on girl."

"Who cares if they're trashed got a pocketful of cash they can blow," sang Holly. "Shots of patron--"

"And it's on girl," Django replied.

The couples danced further down the hall, knocking on various doors.

_Don't say no, no,no, no, no_   
_just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_and we'll go, go, go, go-go_

"if you're ready," Holly and Django sang

"Cause we're ready," Baljeet and Ginger answered.

Another door opened and Buford stepped out, ditching his usual shorts for a pair of slacks, a button up dress shirt and tie.

"You clean up nicely," Baljeet teased, taking in the drummer's ensemble.

"I tried ta get away with my usual outfit, but Phin, Ferb and Bella said no." He rolled his eyes good naturedly, sticking his head into the room. "Gretchen, ya ready?"

"I'm ready." She appeared in the doorway dressed in her usual green dress and shoes, foregoing the beret for a headband with a green and yellow flower on it. Green earrings dangled from her ears and her short hair was crimped, giving it a wavy look.

"Buford isn't the only one who looks good," Ginger said. "You look great Gretch."

"Doesn't she though?" Buford smiled, taking Gretchen's hand. "Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey Gretchen, I think I wanna marry you."

She curtsied to him. "Is it the look in your eyes, or is it your dancing shoes?" She gave him a teasing smile, shrugging playfully. "Who cares Buford, I think I wanna marry you."

"Oh--" Django went to rap on another door, only to step back as it opened and Adyson stepped out.

She shot him a smirk and smiled, extending a hand, allowing him to lead her out. "He'll go get a ring--"

"Let the choir bells sing like--"

"Ooo..." the two chorused.

"So whatcha gonna do?" Adyson let go of his hand, knocking on another door. "Katie! Get out here!"

"Let's just run girl," Django finished, receiving a light shove from Adyson for his trouble.

Across the hall, a door opened and Irving and Milly stepped out, both dressed in their finest for the wedding.

Irving took her hand, twirling Milly toward the others. "If they wake up and they wanna break up--"

"That's cool," Milly sang. "No we won't blame you," she teased.

"It was fun girl."

Katie danced out of another door, singing loudly off key. "Don't say no, no. no, no-no, just say--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go-go--"

"If we're ready," Buford and Gretchen sang.

"Cause we're ready!" Everyone chorused.

"Cause it's a beautiful night, they're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!"

Buford lead the way to the elevators, him and Irving holding the doors open as Django and Baljeet ushered the girls inside. A few minutes later, the group danced out of the elevator and across the lobby, putting on an impromptu show for the patrons before heading outside to a waiting stretch limo.

"Just say I do!" The group exclaimed as they tumbled into the limo in exuberance, dissolving into laughter as the limo driver pulled away from the curb, driving them to the church.

"Okay, okay," Buford said once the group calmed down. "It's the big day, so let's do this. All in?" Everyone put their hands out in a circle. "On the count of three, we say 'for Phinabella.' Ready?" Everyone nodded. "One-two-three--"

"FOR PHINABELLA!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update; I didn't have a chance to sit down and do it yesterday morning and then I had some things I had to do last night when I got home from work. But better late than never. Enjoy; the ceremony begins!

"Isabella, I can't believe how beautiful you look." Candace put a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle happy tears as she took in the other woman's appearance. "It's all come together. I'm so happy for you."

"Oh Candace, don't make me cry." Isabella dabbed at her eyes. "I love the compliment, but you'll make my mascara run."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy."

"Me too."

"Mom, the wedding party's here." Amanda walked into the back room of the church, pointing behind her. "The limo just pulled up." She looked out the window. "They're all singing and dancing in some sort of impromptu musical number." She raised a brow. "And now they're--"

"Oh my gosh!" Abigail came running into the room, her face flushed from the exertion. "Amanda! Mom! Aunt Candace! You gotta see this! There's a musical number going on inside the church! It's awesome!"

Amanda took several steps outside the door before poking her head back inside. "Are they drunk?"

The older women shared a laugh.

"No honey," said Candace. "They're not drunk. Spontaneous musical numbers are a Danville tradition."

"But we're not in Danville..."

"Is Uncle Phineas here?"

"Yeah. He's here. Uncle Ferb's helping him get ready in the other room."

"Perfect. Help seat the guests. The wedding is due to start in..." Candace checked her watch. "Ten minutes."

"Okay." Amanda turned around, hollering down the hall. "Fred! Xavier! Mom said you have to help me seat the guests!"

"Did you?" asked Isabella.

Candace nodded. "I told her on the way over."

"Mom, you look beautiful." Abigail smiled at her Mother, giving her a hug. "Dad's gonna be speechless." She studied her Mother a moment. "Are you still nervous?"

"No." Isabella smiled at herself in the mirror, adjusting her dress. "For the first time, I'm not nervous at all." She dabbed at her eyes again. "Could you go tell Ferb we're ready?"

"Yes." Abigail left without another word.

"I'll leave you alone." Candace gave the woman a hug. "Ferb said to start walking out in five."

"Okay." Isabella waited until Candace left the room before turning back to the mirror, studying herself. She took a deep breath. "Don't be scared Isabella; it's just Phineas." She giggled. "Just Phineas. It's never been 'just Phineas.'" She paused in thought. "No. It's always been 'only Phineas.'" She smiled, grabbing her bouquet before taking slow, measured steps out the back room and down the hall to the main sanctuary.

She closed her eyes a moment as she walked, singing to steady her nerves. "The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a home for my heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone..." she smiled as she rounded a corner, slowly coming upon the main sanctuary.

The floor to ceiling double doors were opened wide and through them she could see the smiling faces of family and friends. Her girls, these extraordinary women she'd grown up with, all her bridesmaids, stood at the altar, waiting for her. Abigail stood next to Gretchen, a huge smile on her face. Buford, Django, Baljeet and Irving stood at the opposite side, all four looking handsome in their attire. Perry stood in front of the well dressed men, dressed in a custom made suit. For a platypus, the suit fit him remarkably well.

She frowned, eyes scanning the front of the sanctuary. Phineas and Ferb were nowhere to be found. Maybe Candace had told her to early. Maybe she timed it wrong. She stopped just out of sight of the huge double doors and waited, taking a deep breath. "One step closer."


	7. Chapter 6

"Are you ready for this?" Ferb stood in front of the red head, straightening his tie. "You look a bit nervous."

"I'm nervous Bro, but it's a good kind of nervous." Phineas re-straightened the tie. "Does Perry have the rings?"

"Yes. He's at the altar with the others." Ferb turned the red head towards the mirror, clapping him on the shoulder. "Best dressed brother ever." Phineas gave a wry smile. "Best not be late for your own wedding." He left the room.

Phineas straightened the tie again, raking his fingers through his hair before taking a deep breath, counting to ten. He took one more look at himself before walking into the hall, singing to calm his nerves. "I have died every day waiting for you, Izzy don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years..." he smiled as he came up the side aisle. "I'll love you for a thousand more."

All eyes turned to him as he made his way up the steps to the altar. He was used to all eyes being on him, being the center of attention. But this night was different. This night was about him and one other person.

He walked over to his friends, bro hugging Django, Buford and Baljeet before stopping in front of Irving. He hid a smirk as Irving took a tissue from his breast pocket, wiping his eyes.

"I'm not crying," he whispered.

Phineas chuckled, pulling the man into a bro hug before letting go, holding him at arm's length. "I'm so glad you could make it Irving."

The man smiled through his tears. "Me too."

The red head turned to the platypus, giving him an affectionate pat on the head before holding out a fist, the two sharing a discreet fist bump.

Ferb came jogging up the steps to the altar, quickly falling in line next to Django. Phineas raised a questioning brow and the bassist discreetly pointed behind him.

The red head turned around...and a swarm of butterflies rose up in his stomach as the entire church stood and Isabella emerged from the double doors at the end of the sanctuary, slowly walking down the aisle. He swallowed and took several, slow steps forward. "Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this." He took the steps down to the floor, his footsteps keeping pace with the music. "One. Step. Closer."

Isabella held his gaze and blushed, a huge grin on her face, slowly coming closer to where he was standing. "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

He took several steps forward, meeting her in the middle of the aisle, the two singing in unison. "And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." He took her hand, the two making their way up the steps to the altar.

The minister gave the pair a warm smile before addressing the crowd. "Everyone please be seated." He waited for the assembled guests to sit before continuing. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between this man," he turned to Phineas. "And this woman." He turned to Isabella. "This love has spanned sixteen years, if not more. Phineas and Isabella met when Phineas first moved to Danville. He was three years old. Isabella was also three years old." The crowd chuckled. "Isabella fell for Phineas the day she walked into his backyard and asked 'whatcha dooin.' That day, Phineas was playing baseball in the backyard. He showed Isabella how to hit a baseball and it was all over."

More chuckles from the crowd.

"From that day forward, Isabella was a constant presence at the Flynn-Fletcher household, participating in daily summer projects that occured around and sometimes _through_ Danville." The minister turned to Phineas. "Phineas, for his part, was an active boy, always desiring to make each day the best day it could possibly be. He constantly engaged Isabella for help in his projects, along with the rest of his friends." The minister nodded to the assembled men. "He trusted her with science projects and many a blueprint. Although these two lost touch for fifteen years, their love and devotion to each other never wavered. They were always on each other's mind and heart. And, having rediscovered each other, they have fallen in love all over again. When I asked them what they would like me to recount of their history in the vows, they said only the good parts. Only the good parts. That's what a marriage is; focusing on the good times instead of dwelling on the bad. It's okay to remember the bad times, as they help a couple refocus, but dwelling on the good times..."

Phineas and Isabella grinned at each other.

"...will help them through many a trial and tribulation." The minister smirked. "And the occasional big idea." He turned to Perry. "May I please have the rings?"

The platypus took a step forward, handing the rings to the minister.

"Thank you." He turned to Isabella. "Do you Isabella, take Phineas to be your partner in life? Do you promise to love him, protect him, take care of him when he is sick, uplift him in times of trouble and be there for him each and every day?"

Isabella's grin widened as Phineas slipped the ring on her finger. "I do."

The minister turned to Phineas. "And do you Phineas, take Isabella to be your partner in life? Do you promise to love her, protect her, take care of her when she is sick, uplift her in times of trouble and be there for her each and every day?"

His ever present grin widened as Isabella slipped the ring on his finger. "Yes. Yes I do."

The entire crowd burst into laughter.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the state of Florida, specifically the city of Pensacola, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to the couple. "You may now kiss each other."

Isabella grabbed Phineas, dipping him in front of everyone and kissing him full on the lips, him returning the gesture as she brought him back up.

"I now present to you, for the first time, Mr and Mrs Flynn!"

Deafening applause and cheers went up from the crowd as the couple danced down the aisle, followed by their friends, everyone singing joyously.

"They said I do! Tell them right now baby! Tell them right now baby, oh! Cause it's a beautiful night, they're looking for something dumb to do. Who cares baby? I just married you. Is it the look in their eyes, or is their dancing shoes? Who cares baby, they just said I do!"


	8. Chapter 7

The sounds of celebration filled the ballroom at the reception venue, the lighting casting beautiful shadows on the walls as everyone sat in their seats enjoying the delicious food.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, would you please give it up for the wedding party?!" The DJ announced over the loudspeaker, all eyes turning to the ballroom entrance. "First up, Django and Holly!"

Django and Holly walked into the room, both strutting their stuff and hamming it up for the crowd.

"Next is Gretchen and Buford!" The two danced in to a fun showtune, twirling each other in a circle before exiting to the edge of the dance floor. "Next, give it up for Adyson and Katie!" The two walked in separately, each following behind the other, doing their own dance moves.

"And now, Baljeet and Ginger!" The two danced in, Baljeet pretending to perform calculations on a blackboard before Ginger Hauled him off. "Well that was interesting! Next up is Milly and Irving!" The pair danced in, Milly playfully dancing around Irving before grabbing his tie and leading him to the edge of the dance floor.

"Next up is Ferb..." the DJ frowned as Ferb casually walked into the room without an escort. "Where's your partner?" Ferb pointed across the room to where Vanessa was sitting. She pointed and waved, whistling at him. He blew her a kiss before walking out to the middle of the dance floor, performing a few sexy dance moves. He motioned to the room entrance and Perry bounded in, doing a few acrobatic moves and kicks, landing next to Ferb, the two performing a few synchronized dance moves before politely bowing and walking off the dance floor.

"Wow! A platypus in a custom made tailor suit! You don't see that everyday! In fact, I know I definitely haven't seen that before!" The DJ refrained from scratching his head in confusion. "Those Danville kids are in a class all by themselves, aren't they folks?" He pointed to the ballroom entrance. "And now, for your pleasure, may I present, Mr and Mrs Flynn! Or as we know them, Phinabella!" Phineas and Isabella danced in and the DJ smiled. "That's Phineas and Isabella to you non-fans."

Phineas and Isabella made their way to the dance floor, stopping in the middle, dancing to Still the One by Orleans.

 _We've been together since way back when_  
_sometimes I thought I'd never see you again_  
_but I want you to know_  
_after all these years_  
_you're still the one I want whispering in my ear_

 _You're still the one_  
_I wanna talk to in bed_  
_still the one that turns my head_  
_we're still having fun--_

"And you're still the one!" They pointed at each other and laughed, breaking apart and rushing out to their friends, Isabella grabbing Irving and Phineas grabbing Milly, leading them back to the dance floor.

"The bride and groom have requested their friends and family join them on the dance floor, so everybody come out here and dance! I don't wanna see anyone sitting down!"

Ferb walked over to Vanessa, extending a hand to her, a questioning look in his eyes.

Vanessa smiled as she took his hand. "Absolutely."

The group of friends danced, alternating partners before running out to the rest of the guests, grabbing family members and hauling them onto the dance floor, everyone smiling and laughing.

Fred and Xavier ran out to the dance floor, happily dancing with Perry while Amanda and Abigail twirled each other, giggling all the way.


	9. Chapter 8

The tinkling of glasses rang out through the ballroom as Isabella and Phineas smiled, the two sharing a kiss.

"And now," the Dj announced, "some members of the family would like to say a few words to the happy couple. First up is Best Man, brother of the groom, bassist of Summer Still Rocks and friend of the bride, Ferb Fletcher."

The crowd clapped as Ferb made his way to the DJ booth, taking the offered microphone. He turned to the audience. "Good evening everyone. My name is Ferb Fletcher. For those who don't know me, I'm a rather quiet chap most of the time, so you might want to video this, as me saying more than a few words at a time is a rare occurrence." The audience laughed. He smiled, glancing at Phineas before turning his attention back to the audience. "First, my brother. What to say about him? Hmm..." he paused, turning his gaze to the sky, pretending to be lost in thought. "Well, there's a lot I could say really. He's a chatterbox; he's oblivious to a lot of things, though thankfully he's grown out of that since we were kids." The audience roared with laughter. "But seriously, from his huge heart to his willingness to always help others, he's been a constant presence in my life since we were three. We're stepbrothers, though we don't think of each other as such. I immigrated from England at a young age and to a child, America is a scary place. But Phin helped acclimate me to the American way of life. When I met him, I soon after met Isabella. She was this girl who always came into our yard at the same time everyday. Her and Phin had a strong bond even back then." He smiled at the pair. "They were the best of friends and I've never seen Phin trust anybody as much as he trusts her. Through the years, Isabella became a constant fixture, helping us with projects over the summer and it was then, when we were stranded on a desert island--long story--that she confessed to me just how much she cared about Phineas. Her feelings for him were strong and never wavered. They held fast through high school and through the early days of Summer Still Rocks. But it was one night in Pensacola Florida, this very state, that everything changed."

He took a deep breath, turning his full attention to Isabella. "I'm going to talk to you now." He put a hand out, pretending to wave Phineas away. "You can forget about him for a moment." Isabella laughed. "Isabella, for as long as I have known you, you've been in love with my brother. You are, without a doubt, the kindest, sweetest, most level headed woman I have ever met. You put up with him when he didn't notice you and even after a fifteen year absence, you both knew, deep down, that you would find each other again some day." He backed up, talking to both of them. "The love you share is a love unlike any I've ever seen before. Be good to each other. Take care of each other. And above all..." he smirked. "Please don't make us wait another sixteen years before the next big milestone in you life, alright?"

The crowd dissolved into laughter as Ferb turned his attention back to the guests. "My time of speaking is almost up, so if you will, I'd like to raise a toast to the bride and groom."

The guests raised their glasses in a toast. "To the bride and groom!"

"And next up, is friend of the groom and drummer of Summer Still Rocks, Buford Van Stomm."

Buford took the offered microphone from the DJ, shooting the bassist a mock glare. "Really Ferb? You expect me to follow ya after a speech like that?" The crowd laughed. "I think Candace should go next."

"No, I'm good," she replied from across the room.

"This family. I tell ya." Buford flashed the crowd a rare grin before shuffling the papers in his hand. "So Dinnerbell, as I like ta call him, and I met when we were babies. We lived in the same neighborhood and I was the local bully. I stole his bike--"

"Which I got back nine years later," Phineas cracked.

"For good reason." The drummer's grin widened. "I was a bully and didn't have a lotta friends. These two?" He motioned to the couple behind him. "They put up with me. Phineas and Ferb let me help on their projects and Isabella even put up with me sayin her catch phrase."

"Once," she teased. "You learned fast."

"Yes. Yes I did." Buford scanned the crowd. "I ain't good at long speeches like Ferb is. I'm not eloquent or anythin, so I'll just say this." He nodded to Phineas, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "First of all, it took ya long enough. Second?" He glanced at Isabella before turning his attention back to the red head. "Phineas, that's one heck of a woman ya got there. Be good ta her. And Bella?" He nodded at the woman in question. "He gives ya any guff, ya call me." She laughed. "But seriously though; look after him alright?"

"I will."

"To the bride and groom."

"To the bride and groom."

"And next up, the sister of the groom, Candace Johnson."

Candace accepted the microphone from Buford, the former bully giving her a mock salute. "Hi everyone. My name is Candace and I'm Phineas and Ferb's sister. I've known Phineas my entire life and him and Ferb were two of the most annoying brothers ever." She smiled. "But also the best." She turned to Isabella. "When I first heard about Isabella's crush on Phineas, I thought she was crazy." The crowd laughed. "Why him? Why my little brother? The annoying nine year old who could bend physics to his will and get away with everything. I even pointed out to Isabella that his head was shaped like a triangle." More laughter. "But then I started noticing things: the way she looked at him; how hard she tried to get him alone without anyone else around; the way she smiled at him. The way her voice changed to a happy sigh when she said 'but it's so acute.'"

Phineas blushed.

"And I thought to myself 'oh my gosh, she's hooked.' She's hooked on my annoying little brother. But then I thought: you know what? Phin's a pretty good guy. He's sweet and caring, optimistic and creative. As much as it pained me at the time, I had to admit, they were perfect for each other." She shrugged. "And hey, who am I to question the Mysterious Force?" More laughter. "Despite all that, I couldn't be more proud of my brother. And I am so thrilled to welcome Isabella to the family as my sister in law." She paused. "No. My _sister_."

"Oh Candace." Isabella grinned, hopping up from the table and wrapping the other woman in a hug.

Candace pulled back after a minute and grinned. "He's all yours. Now you get to put up with him." Isabella laughed as she made her way back to her seat.

"What a touching moment." The DJ choked up for a minute, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm okay. Really." He gave an awkward cough, resuming his role as Master of Ceremonies. "Now for Gretchen and the Fireside Girl alums."

Gretchen got up from a nearby table, followed by Milly, Katie, Ginger, Adyson and Holly. The group assembled up front near the DJ booth, Gretchen taking the microphone from the DJ. "Thank you." She addressed the crowd. "As you heard, we're the Fireside Girl alums. We may have given up the Fireside Girls mantle years ago, when we became teenagers, but the bond between us has stayed strong over the years. We're a family and a huge part of each other's lives." She motioned to the couple behind her. "We have also been a huge part of these two's lives from the time we were nine." She smirked. "That was when Isabella decided we were going to spend each day of summer vacation earning our Help Thy Neighbor patch." She turned to the others. "How many of those patches did we earn?"

"That summer alone was fifty-two. But over the years, I'm sure it numbered in the hundreds," Ginger answered.

"I used to call it the Phineas and Ferb patch," Adyson snickered.

"But despite all the Help Thy Neighbor patches," Gretchen continued. "Isabella did get her wish. She got to see Phineas every day, always helping the boys with their projects. We've seen--and heard--everything about Phineas over the years. Everything from which projects we should help with, to building a tactical unit in order to plan a picnic and even helping to create a romantic dinner in the backyard for them before they started the Summer Still Rocks Welcome Tour. Unfortunately, dinner plans fell through due to the Mysterious Force. But we needn't had worried. About a year or two after the Welcome Tour, Isabella called us up from Pensacola, claiming she was going to ask Phineas out. She did and the rest was history." She addressed the couple. "I won't go into the last fifteen years, but let me just say this: I am so happy the two of you found each other again, even if it wasn't in ideal circumstances." She turned back to the assembled guests. "Isabella is more than a friend and girlfriend; she's a leader, she's fearless ansd even in the darkest moments, she still soldiered on." She turned back to the couple. "Phineas, this is the most amazing woman you'll ever meet."

He smiled. "I know."

"So let's raise our glasses to the wonderful couple."

The guests raised their glasses in a toast, loud cheers echoing through the ballroom. "Here here!"

"And finally, we have our last speaker, Miss Abigail Elisabeth Garcia-Shapiro."

Abigail trotted over to the dance floor, taking the microphone. "Thanks." She turned, addressing the audience. "Hi everyone. I'm Abigail. For those who may not know, I'm Phineas and Isabella's daughter. Up until last year, I didn't know who my Father was. I would ask Mom about him, but never received much of an answer. That all changed the night Mom was kidnapped. Right before she fought off the attackers, she showed me a Summer Still Rocks CD...and told me the lead vocalist of the hottest band on the planet was my Father. It was a lot to take in in such a short time. She told me to go find him...so I did. I tracked him down in New York a day later and when I informed him I was his daughter, he was--understandbly--surprised. And then we ended up on this crazy road trip to find Mom." She smiled. "It was an adventure and Dad looked about as awkward as I felt. He said he wasn't good at being a parent and when I called him Dad, I could tell he was uncomfortable. So I started calling him Mister Flynn for most of the trip."

She glanced at the red head, tears in her eyes. "The trip was hard at first, but despite the awkwardness, sadness and heartbreak on the part of both, Dad and I got through it together. I also got to learn a lot of things about Mom, many of which I'd never heard before. How my parents grew up together; how they started Summer Still Rocks and how..." she paused. "Well, you know the rest of the story." She took a long pause, eyes sweeping the room. "And there are so many stories I still haven't heard, like many of the ones I've heard tonight." She turned to her parents, openly crying now. "Mom, I know it wasn't the best of circumstances, but I am so glad you made me go and find Dad. Dad...I'm so happy I found you. I always dreamt of discovering who my Father was and what he would be like. And while I know there are still plenty of things I don't know about you yet, I want to hear about each and every one. Thank you for holding me when I cried and reassuring me I wasn't a burden. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

Phineas got up from the table, wrapping his daughter in a hug, holding her against his chest while she cried. He felt two additional arms around them and turned, finding Isabella hugging them from behind. He pulled away a little, pulling her in closer, the three hugging in the middle of the dance floor.

After several seconds, Abigail pulled away, looking up at her parents, bringing the microphone to her lips. "Hopefully we'll do less crying in the coming years."

Her parents chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Alright, alright, enough with the mushy stuff already." Buford stood up from one of the tables, wiping tears from his eyes. "The first dance with the bride and groom wasn't enough." He motioned to the DJ. "Let's keep this party goin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Ferb never talked again after this. :-p Nah, I'm just kidding. I was going to have Ferb stand up for the toast, say one sentence and have the whole "everybody gives a standing ovation and there's not a dry eye in the house" bit, but I actually wanted him to say something. I once saw a post on tumblr where someone said "when I think of Phinabella's wedding, all I can think is "Ferb's best man speech was amazing!" Hopefully I acheived at least some of that.


	10. Chapter 9

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the happy couple." Ferb stood on a makeshift stage, addresing the crowd. He started singing into the microphone. "Well I just met you a couple hours ago, my last night in town hey wouldn't you know? I get hooked on a girl with blue diamond eyes down here in Pensacola..."

Phineas walked over to Isabella, extending a hand. "Wanna dance?"

She smiled, taking his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. "Absolutely."

"There's a room for two I'd like to show you while I still got the chance. Cause you got the soul and you know how to use it, put your hand on my hip cause you know that I lose it. You got my a heart a racing like there's nothing to it, falling in love to the beat of the music. Oh, why wouldn't I wanna stay? Oh, let that plane fly away." Ferb smiled, watching as couples proceeded to the dance floor, joined once again by Xavier and Fred.

Abigail smiled, watching the adults for a moment before walking over to Amanda. "So...you're Candace's daughter right?"

"Yep." Amanda didn't look up from her phone, frantically texting.

"And those are your brothers?" She hid a smile as she watched Xavier bust a few moves on the dance floor, Fred dancing with his mom.

"Yep."

"That makes us cousins, right?"

"I guess." More frantic texting.

"Which also makes your brothers my cousins. By association."

"Uh-huh."

The fifteen year old rolled her eyes, grabbing the cell phone from her new cousin and depositing it in her purse.

"Hey! I was using that!"

Abigail flashed her a grin. "You should try looking up from your phone every once and awhile." She pointed to the dance floor. "You might miss something awesome."

"They're just dancing. What's the big deal?"

"Ugh. I have so much to teach you." Before Amanda could protest, Abigail grabbed her by the hand, hauling her to her feet, dragging her onto the dance floor. "Dance with me and I'll give you your phone back."

"That's blackmail."

"That's genius." Abigal held her arms open, waiting for Amanda to step into them. "Come on...you know you want to."

"Fine." Amanda grumped as she walked into the embrace. "But I'm leading this time."

"I think I could use to that steel drum playing, waking up on the beach if you know what I'm saying. One more night would be more than alright with me. So hold on baby cause..." Ferb grinned at the sight of Amanda and Abigail on the dance floor, Amanda groaning all the way, but appearing to have fun despite herself. "You got the soul and you know how to use it, put your hand on my hip cause you know that I lose it. You got my heart a racing like there's nothing to it, falling in love to the beat of the music. We're falling in love to the beat of the music."

"So Phineas," Isabella teased as she lead him across the dance floor. "Are you falling in love to the beat of the music?"

"Isabella, I fell years ago." He pressed his lips to her ear, whispering so no one else could hear them. "The night I first saw you sing Drift Away. You were beautiful then and you're still beautiful now."

She pulled back slightly, cupping his face in her hand, kissing him. "Happy wedding Mr Flynn."

He smiled against her lips. "Happy wedding Mrs. Flynn."


	11. Epilogue

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!" Phineas stood at the mirophone onstage, addressing the assembled guests. "First of all, thank you for coming to our wedding. We know a lot of you travelled far and wide to be here and to see the smiling faces of all the people we love means a great deal to us." He stepped back from the microphone, allowing Isabella to take over.

"And secondly, while you all may know us as Summer Still Rocks, we've been many other things. Most notably..." she motioned to Abigail across the room. The fifteen year old saluted, pulling down a lever on the back wall, causing a banner to unfurl over the stage. "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones!"

Loud cheers, whoops and hollers went up from the crowd as Phineas spoke into the microphone again. "So tonight, back for one night only, we're going to perform our one hit wonder, Gitchee Gitchee Goo." His eyes scanned the crowd. "And since not everyone was there the first time we performed the song, we'd like to invite everybody who wasn't part of the first performance to join us onstage. So Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django, get up here."

"You too Holly, Ginger and Katie," Isabella added. Her eyes swept the room and she smiled. "That includes you Vanessa. You too Candace."

The others ran up to the stage, Buford taking his position at the drums, Baljeet taking his old position at the electric keyboard. Irving grabbed a tambourine from the floor, standing behind a microphone situated next to Ginger. Django, Holly, Gretchen, Katie, Candace and Vanessa took their places as well, everyone getting into position.

"Everybody ready?" Isabella asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered in unison as Ferb, Buford and Baljeet started the song intro.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present: our friends and family!" Phineas annoucned into the microphone, grinning. "I'm Phineas and this is my wife Isabella." His grin widened at the word 'wife.' "And we're going to sing a classic for you." He started in on lead guitar. "Bow chicka bow wow--"

"That's what my baby says," Isabella came in, the group backing her.

"Mow mow mow."

"And my heart starts pumping."

"Chicka chicka choo-wop. Never gonna stop.

"Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!"

Isabella removed the microphone from the stand, working the room. "My husband's got his own way of talking, whenever he says something sweet. And he knows it's my world he's rocking, when my vocabulary's incomplete."

"I know it may sound confusing," Phineas sang. "Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight. But I never feel like I'm losing--"

"Losing," Isabella sang.

"When we take the time to translate!" The two sang in unison.

"Here's what we're talking bout," Candace sang. She motioned to Vanessa.

"Bow chicka bow wow--"

"That's what my baby says," Baljeet sang.

"Mow mow mow," Ginger answered.

"And my heart starts pumping," said Milly.

"Chicka chicka choo-wop," Irving answered.

"Never gonna stop."

"Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!" Holly and Django sang to each other.

"Well I don't know what to do." Isabella passed the microphone off to Gretchen, who took it and walked over to Buford.

"I don't know what to do."

"But I think I'm getting through," Buford answered with a rare grin.

"Cause when I say I love you--" Vanessa grinned at Ferb.

"When I say I love you, she says I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too," he answered, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he played.

"Don't need a dictionary!" Katie and Adyson sang.

"Okay everyone, you all know this part of the song, so please join us in clapping and singing along," Isabella said, raising her hands in the air and clapping in rhythm as Candace took over her portion.

"Bow chicka bow wow," Candace sang.

"That's what my baby says," Phineas answered.

"Mow mow mow."

"And my heart starts pumping."

"Oh chicka chicka choo-wop--"

"Never gonna stop. Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you baby, baby, baby, baby--"

"My baby baby baby," Ferb sang.

"GITCHEE GITCHEE GOO MEANS THAT I LOVE YOU!"

Phineas pumped his fist in the air followed by the others, as the ballroom erupted into loud cheers and applause. "Good night everybody!"


End file.
